Kol and Freya
The brother-sister relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and the Witch, Freya Mikaelson. Freya is Kol's eldest sister, he believed that she died from the plague just like the rest of his family, they first met in the 1914 Christmas ball as she was pretending to be his date (he didn't know her true identity), she was happy to know that Rebekah found a way to bring him back. They were reunited for the first time after their meeting in 1914 in ''An Old Friend Calls''.'' History 1914 Unaware of her true identity, Kol and Freya attended the Mikaelson's Christmas party together. Freya went in to get a closer look at her long lost family, while Kol seemed to be planning on using her to help him continue his plan to create a golden dagger that could neutralize Klaus. Kol and Freya toasted each other during the party just before Kol was daggered by Klaus for plotting against him. Kol's daggering was Freya's first look at how violent and treacherous her family had become in her absence. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In ''The Map of Moments, Kol thought back to the party in 1914, still unaware that his sister had seen him be daggered. Season Three In Beautiful Mistake, ''Freya helps their younger sister Rebekah with her mission to bring him back until The Strix got in the way of it. In ''An Old Friend Calls, ''the two are finally reunited although it's a bit awkward for them at first. With Kol immediately being drawn into the latest family troubles, he teaches Freya a spell to help them locate Niklaus' worst enemies. While helping her finish the spell, the two were able to get to know each other a little without their siblings around. Kol remembered Freya from when they first met a century before. Kol confessed he thought Freya was a lesbian because he was never able to charm her into doing his biding and she didn't fall for him, which made Freya laugh. He then muses over the fact that she was his long lost, not-so-dead older sister. Freya told Kol that she was glad he was back and that Rebekah had kept her promise to him, and had been trying to bring him back before she was cursed by The Strix, and that it was a good thing for them all that Davina never gave up on them. Kol then writes down the incantation of their spell for Freya so that he can go be with Davina. In ''Alone With Everyone, Kol is furious at Freya for bringing their brother Finn back from her talisman since Finn cursed him to die last year. As such he's quite unhappy to learn of Finn's plan to live as a witch via posse ion with Freya casting the spell for it to happen. Quotes |-|Season Three= :Kol : "And you...?" :Freya : "Freya." :Kol : "Right. Long-lost older sister. Speaking of twists and turns in our family tree, where might Rebekah be?" :Kol : "With feeling now." :Kol : "You and I met a century ago, didn't we? You were the only witch in town I couldn't charm into doing my bidding. Honestly, I just figured you fancied the ladies." :Freya : "Oh, because that's the only reason a woman wouldn't swoon for you?" :Kol : "Well, either that, or you're my long-lost, not-so-dead older sister." :Freya : "I'm glad you're back. You should know, Rebekah kept her promise to fight for you... before the curse. I suppose we're all lucky Davina never gave up on you." :--''An Old Friend Calls'' ---- :Kol: (to Elijah) " Finn is clearly the one spreading rumors about missing white oak. He's luring Nik's enemies out of the woodwork. It's all part of his tedious revenge fantasy." :Freya: "You're wrong. Those rumors began before either of you returned. Finn's innocent." :Kol: "Innocent? Pardon me, love, but Finn tried to kill the rest of us more than once! He's an enemy of our family." :Freya: "He is our family. Finn's return is an opportunity to mend old wounds and fix what's broken." :Kol: "He didn't just drop a bloody vase! He murdered me!" :--''Alone with Everybody'' Gallery Freyakol4.png Freyakol5.png Freyakol6.png Kolfreya1.png Kolfreya2.png Kolfreya3.png Kolfreya4.png Kolfreya5.png Trivia * They were the only Mikaelson family members to tap into their magic. ** With Finn having tapped into his power (in spirit form) a thousand years later, after possessing Vincent Griffith. * Kol was the first Mikaelson sibling to meet Freya without knowing who she was, he was the second sibling Freya met after Finn. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship